The Tables Have Turned
by XMizzTuraX
Summary: Hermione spent most of her young school life chasing after the infamous Weasley twins, trying to get them to behave but when she returns to complete her seventh year it is now the twins jobs to keep her safe and out of trouble but one twin and Hermione share a particularly strong bond. AU - Fred didn't die!


**A/N Okay so I decided to experiment with this pairing. It's slightly AU in the sense that it's set after the war and Fred is still alive. But what I've done is switched Fred's death with Percy's because come on! People miss Fred more than they ever would Pinhead Percy :P. I will keep touching on how Percy came to be dead instead of Fred throughout the story but for now please don't keep saying "Oh it's all wrong Tura" etc.**

**All characters unless stated otherwise belong to our Queen, JK Rowling.**

* * *

"**Hermione, Hermione snap out of it." **A voice close to the Gryffindor girls ear said, the brunette flinched a little and turn to face Ginny Weasley.

"**Sorry, what were you saying?"**

"**I was asking if you want pudding." **She pointed to the feast before them and Hermione picked up a jam tart. She stared at it for a few moments before starting to nibble on the pastry whilst Ginny continued to watch her. After a while Hermione lowered the sweet treat and cocked her head, **"Why do you keep staring at me, Ginny?"**

"**Because you're not yourself. What's the matter?" **Ginny said gently and Hermione placed the cake on the table and lowered her gaze until her curls blocked her from sight. "It's just strange being back here without Harry and Ron."

"**It is weird."** Ginny agreed, **"But they got the jobs they both dreamed of, they're now top aura's. And you know that there are still dangerous Deatheaters around. Not all of them tried to make amends like the Malfoy family."**

"**What's that about my family?"** A voice behind them asked and the two girls flinched, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. The tanned Slytherin grinned at Ginny and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. **"Hey my lioness, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine, are you two going to join us?"** Ginny asked, moving closer to Hermione so the two Slytherin's could join them. Draco shot Hermione a careful smile which she return with a slight nod before turning back to her jam tart and starting to pick at it again.

* * *

After a few minutes of Hermione listening to the low whispers of Ginny and Blaise and a few awkward words exchanged between her and Draco a ringing sound filled the hall and all heads turned at once to face the staff table where Minerva McGonagall was stood holding a golden goblet out in front of her. **"Good evening students, I'd like to welcome our first years to the brand new school and I'd like to welcome back our older students again to a brand new school." **She smiled sadly at the words as memories of all the death's came back into her mind. Hermione looked to Ginny and the pair shared a look as they remembered Percy and his sacrifices. **"All of our teachers have returned minus Severus Snape who unfortunately died at the hands of the dark lord last year. All our teachers will introduce themselves in lessons but for now I want to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Fred and George Weasley who have agreed to take on the job together." **A whisper rippled through the ground, some of the older students knew all about the death of the famous Ron Weasley's brother. Ginny smiled up towards her brothers but they both seemed not to notice as they introduced themselves as Gred and Forge earning a laugh from those gathered, even McGonagall's lips quirked up in a smile as they spoke before they did an exaggerated bow and sat back down side by side, running their fingers through their messy ginger hair in an identical movement. **"At Christmas this year we will be having a winter ball to remember those who we lost in the battle. It is advised that everybody brings something that has meaning to them or those who have died in battle. We will be creating a display that will act as our schools memorial stand." **Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny who looked excited at the idea of having an excuse to dress herself up. **"Now if all the heads of houses could please lead their students to the new common rooms I shall you all tomorrow morning." **With that she sat back down and watched as teachers filed out, **"Who's our head of house?"** Hermione asked Ginny who grinned and pointed to the top end of the table where Fred and George were stood, waiting for all Gryffindor's to huddle around. **"You have got to be kidding me." **Hermione laughed looking towards the duo who grinned at her and Ginny. **"After McGonagall they were the only Gryffindor's who were staff, so who better." **Ginny turned to kiss Blaise and bid farewell to Draco who nodded politely at them both before retreating to Slughorn who had his hands on his round belly. The two girls watched them go before approaching Fred and George who hugged their sister tightly. Hermione watched with a found smile when she saw Fred reach for her, she smiled up at him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a hug, George soon followed suit before turning to their house. **"Okay, now you lot. Follow us." **George called, turning on his heel and starting to march out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Once Hermione had reached the common room and attempted to memorise it, she marched over to the stars and mounted them easily, the rules had changed so that the returning seventh years and new seventh years were sharing a dorm. Hermione was relieved when she'd found out because it meant she wasn't alone seeing as not a single girl she'd shared her dorm with had returned. She was sat on her bed when the door was pushed open and Ginny walked in with a smile. **"Hey 'Mione. How come you're up here?"**

"**I wanted to unpack."**

"**Fred and George are looking for you."**

"**Are they? Why?"**

"**You may not be with Ron but you're still part of our family. Now come on."**

Hermione sighed but scrambled off the bed and hurried over to Ginny who looped her arm through Hermione's and led the way up a set of stairs directly in the middle of the floor filled with the girls dorms. **"The layout has changed so heads of houses stay in the house tower. They have like their own little apartment." **Ginny let go of Hermione and shouldered the door open when they reach the top floor before leading Hermione inside.

* * *

George was stood in the kitchen area making himself a drink and Fred was sat on a sofa set in the middle of the 'sitting room' and was looking through a book which Hermione recognised as what he used when planning their jokeshop. **"Who's looking after the shop seeing as you work here now?" **She asked going over to the twin she'd always been closer to and sitting beside him. Fred glanced up from his book and shot her a crooked smile, **"Mum and dad are, they've moved out of the burrow seeing as it is non existent now. There are also too many painful memories." **He explained, shutting the notepad and sitting back against the sofa, turning his full attention to her. **"It's nice to see you again Hermione, last time the circumstances weren't exactly great." **His tone was filled with sadness as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Hermione leaned over to rest her hand against his arm. **"You have to stop blaming yourself Fred, what happened was an accident."**

"**That's what I keep telling myself 'Mione, but it's not that easy." **He replied resting his hand on top of hers lightly. **"By the way, congratulations on getting the title of head girl. I don't think anyone else deserves it." **

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. **"I better get going. I want to finish unpacking before I go to bed."**

"**Alright Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow, double Defense Against the Dark Art first thing. You better behave or I'll give you detention."**

Hermione laughed as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, **"Oh how the table has turned Fred Weasley." **

"**Indeed they have 'Mione, indeed they have."**

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter is quite small but it's only an introduction, the rest of the fanfic will have longer chapters. Please review, I've never done a Fremione fic.**


End file.
